


When at Home, It is A Conquest

by scrying_position



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Piece - Freeform, Reader Insert, Trafalgar Law/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrying_position/pseuds/scrying_position
Summary: Spending some quality time with your beloved Surgeon of Death. A/N at the end. I do not own One Piece.
Relationships: Trafalgar Law/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	When at Home, It is A Conquest

The turbulent waters from the last several nights had since calmed; giving the final portion of your trip to the next island a carefree feeling. Being submerged in the vastly unknown sea had begun to take its toll as you could feel the electricity of excitement brewing amongst everyone in anticipation of a new adventure, even you felt an anxious flutter when thinking of what was awaiting you and how grateful you were for your life aboard the Polar Tang. After searching for a place to belong the Heart Pirates had become something like your family after so many years sailing with everyone at the side of your boyfriend, Trafalgar D. Water Law.

Your fellow crew mates tended to their daily chores while simultaneously preparing to dock this evening. The upcoming destination was one which Law had prepared a meticulous plan for upon arrival and he would be busy through the afternoon smoothing out the final details. To ensure you wouldn’t distract him before his day could come to an end you did your best to quell the feeling of restlessness. Eagerly you had offered to assist anyone who may need something. You spent time showing off your expertise in the kitchen, tidying up the laundry room and wherever else needed attention in between.

Time moved by quickly as you worked and as you felt certain it was nearly time for the sub to start its ascent to the water’s surface you had ran out of chores. Penguin, Shachi and Ikkaku all but forced you to take a break and relax. Bepo even waved you off while he had set his focus on navigating to the island. You retired to the bedroom you and Law shared deciding all that was left to do was pull down the bed covers and enjoy time for yourself while you waited for Law to put away his work. He did promise you he’d put it away.

After changing into a loose fitting sea foam green CRIMIN t-shirt you bought at Fishman Island, your favorite black sweatpants fitted to your hip you positioned yourself on the plush antique stool at the foot of the bed. The most recent publication of the News Coo was splayed open on your lap when you heard a hand on the door fiddling with the knob. Your heart jumped with anticipation of seeing Law walk over the threshold of the doorway. As you look over your shoulder to be greeted by your favorite set of tired eyes he kicks his boots off and unfastens the top 2 buttons of the short sleeve black dress shirt fitted to his toned body.

The tension he carried in his brow loosened at the sight of you, as he continued to unwind from hours of tedious planning and preparations he lifted the cozy, spotted white hat from his head and settled it on the red leather lounge chair to the side of the room. “Y/N-ya, don’t tell me you have sat there waiting for hours.” Your attention on an article in the News Coo about the Bowin Islands being broken by the collected sound of Law’s voice. “Not at all, I did my best to occupy my time. I love to help the crew with everything they need,” you reply happily, folding up the newspaper and moving it to your vanity before returning to your seat on the velvety cushion of the stool. “You must be tired, but are you prepared for what’s next?”

Law’s lips remained in a flat line as he made his way towards the edge of the bed, thinking about your question and without missing a beat responded, “With any choice we make there are unknown variables, but I am aware of the risks. You don’t have to worry Y/N.” After answering you he had settled himself at the end of the bed, leaning backwards against your side and closing his eyes. It was the moments like this you held closest to your heart, when this fearless and brilliant man would let his guard down and trust you.

You lifted your right arm and draped it across his chest, moving backwards onto the bed and pulling Law’s head into your lap. He did not go into detail of the possible dangers with the mission ahead, but you felt his anxieties dissipate as your fingers raked through the tufts of his fluffy black hair, hearing Law heave a sigh of relief while you gently massaged his scalp. He shifted his weight, turning to lay on his side. Mindlessly you switched from playing with his hair to running your free hand up and down his back as you felt his muscular arms lazily wrap around you.

Throughout all of the new experiences sailing with Law and the rest of the crew there have been times you found yourself feeling as if this was a place that wouldn’t be the same without you. Law wasn’t a man to often go into detail concerning his feelings, but he was certain you knew he couldn’t imagine building a life with anyone else. Neither you or Law paid any mind to the amount time passing as the two of you quietly enjoyed the closeness of one another. Not another moment passed by before Bepo was alerting you and the captain from the other side of the door the arrival has been successful and the Polar Tang was ready for docking.

Hesitant to waste time Law moved from your lap and sat to face you from his spot on the bed’s corner. “We’ve finally made it! Please tell me your fool proof plan has scheduled some leisure time away from the sub,” you said with a hopeful tone to your voice. Law moved his hand up to your face, lifting your head with little effort before laying a firm and slow, yet intoxicating kiss on your lips. “I have made reservations at an inn for you and myself Y/N-ya. We have a full day tomorrow where we must wait for Mugiwara-ya. We can shop and survey the island then.”

As Law was getting up to retrieve his hat and join the crew he felt the gentle grip of your hand upon his, turning to look at you one more time he tightened his hand around yours pulling you to your feet. With the same serious expression upon his face he says “They are waiting for us, let’s go.” Hurrying beside him you excitedly followed Law through the doorway of your shared quarters confident that while you didn’t know what was coming next, you were absolutely sure the place you were meant to be was wherever Law took you.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, some Trafalgar Law fluff. crossposted from tumblr. I hope it isn’t too long. I may write a 2nd part about the night’s stay at the inn. Thank you for reading!


End file.
